Mi Salvacion Sonadow
by Love-kun
Summary: Hola espero y les gusten los capítulos pero tengan me paciencia para poder pensar Adios...
1. Sipnosis

**Hola este es mi primer sonadow espero y les agrade (ShadowSemexSonicUke)**

Mi salvación…

Sipnosis.

La salvación puede llegar cuando menos te lo esperes, puede ampliar tus horizontes y sacarte de la oscura soledad.

Esto sucede con Sonic, un erizo con leves problemas emocionales que se refugia en la soledad plena, esté erizo no sabe todo lo que le depara el futuro, todo lo que podría pasar con tan solo conocer a una persona la cual puede salvarte de todo.

Prólogo.

Aquel objeto filoso penetraba mi muñeca lentamente, cerré mis ojos sintiendo como el dolor se refugiaba en aquella cortada, mordí mi labio tratando de no soltar algún tipo de ruido, a mamá no le gustaba que la molestara cuando estaba con sus amigas jugando, no le gustaba que saliera ni siquiera a buscar algo de comida.

Deje a un lado aquella pequeña navaja, mire fijamente mi muñeca, de aquel corte brotaba sangre y más sangre, era satisfacción para mí , era mi única salida…

Repose mi muñeca sobre mi pierna desnuda, las lágrimas mojaban mi blanquecino brazo resbalando directo hasta mi está, limpie aquel liquido proveniente de mis ojos y sorbí levemente mi nariz.

Mire hacía la foto de aquel hombre sonriente con aquel pequeño erizo sonriente que yo solía ser, tome el marco y lo abrace cerrando mis ojos.

-Te necesito tanto –Susurre mientras evitaba aquella abalanza de lágrimas que querían escapar de mis ojos.

Mi papá era el único que me había dado amor en mis 15 años de vida, para mamá, solo fui un accidente, ella siempre me insultaba y lo sigue haciendo, papá siempre me defendía, hasta que un día murió inesperadamente, desde ese día me destruí, mi mamá siempre me ah culpado por la muerte de mi padre, no sé porque, siempre me ah golpeado gritándome que soy el culpable de todas las desgracias, de sus desgracias.

Desde pequeño, por aquellos malos tratos luego de la muerte de mi padre, me volví alguien solitario, tímido y callado, con miedo a todo, soy un erizo del cual siempre se burlan todos cuando me equivoco, soy el erizo al cual le ponen apodos y tiran cosas durante el receso, soy una persona a la cual molestan, aunque hay algunos que ni siquiera saben de mi existencia.

Ellos no saben el daño que me hacen, o que nos hacen, porque estoy seguro de que no soy el único chico con estos problemas.

Me eche en mi cama aún abrazando aquel marco confeccionado por mi mismo a los 7 años, cerré mis ojos para poder por fin dormir, esté era el único momento del día que amaba ya que podía descansar mi mente, desaparecer unos momentos del mundo.

Así fue como caí en un sueño ligero.


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1.

-¡No eres más que una maldita desgracia en mi vida! –Grito mamá lanzándome una fuerte cachetada, haciendo que mi cara rotase, otra vez estaba pasada de copas luego de jugar con sus alcohólicas amigas -¡Por tú culpa tu padre está muerto! ¡Tú lo mataste! –Sus manos con aquellos dedos largos y finas pero largas uñas teñidas de azul, me empujaron hacía un lado para que así ella prosiguiera su camino.

Suspire pasando mis manos por debajo de mis ojos y luego una por mi mejilla colorada y ardiente.

Mis lágrimas no cesaban, mire de reojo la cocina y apagué todo echando una corrida hacía mi habitación en donde me encerré con llave. Camine hacía mi pequeña cama adornada con varios cojines de diferentes colores algo opacos, mire el viejo cobertor, visualice varias marcas rojas en esté, creo que ya era hora de renovar aquel cobertor, lo tengo desde los 8 años.

Mire mis cuadernos, debía terminar algunas tareas para la preparatoria, sí, la preparatoria, sé que tengo 15 años, pero estoy algo adelantado por mi coeficiente intelectual alto, o más bien dicho por mi comportamiento estudiosos y nerd, y aparte, entre a temprana edad al colegio.

Rasque mi nuca con mi diestra, no tenía ganas de nada, solo, quería dormir y así poder desaparecer, no quería escuchar como mamá rompía las cosas y gritaba para luego llamar a sus amigas y desaparecerse toda la noche, no sin antes venir a mi habitación y gritarme cosas y que se iba y que ojalá que entre alguien y me viole y mate. No quería eso, no quería llorar hasta quedarme dormido.

Así que me acosté cubriéndome por completo con las sabanas, que a pesar de ser viejas, aún contenían un olor muy rico, quizás era por la colonia que uso.

Luego de pensar en algunas pude dormir en paz.

-Bien chicos, daré una guía que deben hacer en pareja, esta guía trata de la materia que hemos pasado en toda está unidad de matemáticas, ¿Vale? –Hablaba el profesor, todos los chicos asintieron buscando una pareja –No busquen pareja, porque yo las daré –Un leve abucheo se escucho en todo el salón –No reclamen, deben ser sociables y hacer grupos con otras personas o en este caso, pareja con otra persona.

En esos instantes me pregunte, ¿Quién sería mi pareja para esté trabajo?, de seguro algún idiota que me dejara todo el trabajo a mí, como siempre.

-Sonic , con Shadow the hedgehog.

¿Shadow the hedgehog? ,¿Quién era él?, jamás había escuchado aquel nombre.

Al acabar la clase, me acerque al profesor, el me quedo viendo.

-Profesor, ¿Quién es Shadow the hedgehog? –Hable bajo y el apunto con su bolígrafo a un chico sentado 2 filas más allá que yo al fondo, esté estaba metido en su teléfono..

-Él , es Shadow.

-Oh... gracias –Murmure y salí del salón, no quería hablarle, me daba temor.

Proseguí mi camino hacia la cafetería, necesitaba comer algo.

Llegue a la cafetería y camine hacía el pequeño negocio, en donde atendían unas chicas, les pedí mi agua con gas y mis galletas, como siempre, ellas asintieron y como buen equipo recogieron las cosas poniéndolas frente a mí, busque mi dinero en mi cartera y se los extendí, dieron mi cambió y tome mis cosas saliendo de allí caminando de vuelta al salón.

Llegue a esté y me senté de vuelta en mi banco, ya estando sentado ingerí de a poco mis galletas, yo… no solía comer mucho, esto era lo único que comía hasta llegar a casa a las 4.30.

-Anoréxico, deberías comer más –Escuche una voz femenina, alcé un poco mi vista encontrándome con una chica, no respondí nada.

-Deja al raro ese, se te puede pegar la rarees, Amy –Hablo un chico desde el pizarrón.

De verdad, quería decir algo, pero, no quería crear problemas, odiaba eso, aparte que podrían llamar a mi madre por disturbios y ella me mataría. Solo callé.

-¿No quieres decir nada? –Aquella chica se acerco a mi rostro viéndome. Negué.

-¿Lo puedes dejar en paz,Amy? –Hablo un chico con una voz algo sería –Ten cuidado, Sonic, no se te va a pegar la estupidez de ella –Era Shadow el que hablaba, algunos chicos que seguían en el salón, rieron un poco, la expresión de la chica me dio un poco de risa, trate de reír disimuladamente, pero eso era imposible en mi.

-Idiota –Insultó "Amy" a Shadow, el guiño un ojo y se levantó saliendo del salón.

-Vamos, cariño –Un chico llamo a esta peculiar chica, simplemente me miro arrugando la nariz y se fue con el chico corriendo.

Fruncí los labios y me detuve a pensar unos segundos, ¿Ese chico me había defendido?

-¡Vamos troten chicas no sean "flojas"! –Gritaba el maestro de educación física al grupo de chicas que caminaban mirando sus uñas y chillando de lo cansadas que estaban.

Yo, estaba sentado en la banca, no hacia educación física debido a que hace unas 4 semanas me rompí un pie debido a que me caí en casa, aún tengo una licencia, mi pie ya está bien, pero tengo prohibido correr por al menos 1 semana más ya que mi hueso aún está algo frágil.

Podía ver como los chicos corrían luciéndose con las chicas, guiñándole ojos, etc, me apoye contra la pared flexionando mis piernas contra mi pecho.

Mi vista se centro en Shadow, el solo corría y corría, sin hacer caso a nada, se veía que le gustaba mucho el deporte.

-¡Hey tú! ¡Erizo! –Escuche un grito detrás de mí, me volteé encontrándome con Shadow–Hola, creo que debemos hacer esto juntos –Saco la guía. Asentí –Veo que no hablas mucho, bien, no tengo tiempo para hacer la tarea, solo hoy tengo libre, ¿Te parece bien que la hagamos en un café de aquí cerca?, tiene internet y traigo mi laptop.

Sonic: Yo no puedo… debo llegar a casa y mamá no me deja salir –Susurre, el me miro y rio un poco –No tienes que simular interés… yo hago la tarea solo y te doy créditos, estoy acostumbrado… -Volvió a reír, ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

Shadow: Yo no soy así, me gusta estudiar y hacer mis tareas, no me gusta dejar todo el trabajo a otra persona, mira, tengo una idea, ¿Vamos a tu casa?

Sonic: Yo… espera, ¿Sí? –El asintió y yo saque mi celular marcando el número de casa.

-¿Quién es? –Respondió la voz de mamá.

Sonic: Mamá… debo hacer una tarea, ¿Puedo llevar a un chico que es mi compañero?

Mamá: Ah, eres tú –Bufó –No, no te doy permiso, no se porque sigues en la maldita escuela, no sirve de nada, solo para sacarme dinero.

Sonic: Pero… entonces, ¿Qué hago?

Mamá: Mira, no harás ni una tarea, te vendrás aquí y cuidaras la casa, yo saldré con mis amigas.

Sonic: Entonces, si no estarás, ¿Por qué no me dejas llevarlo?

Mamá: Haber Sonic, sí te digo que sí, ¿Me dejaras de joder con tu chillona voz que me tiene aburrida?

Sonic: Sí…

Mamá: Tráelo, pero has la comida, y para 6 porque llevare a las chicas.

Sonic: gracias, mamá.

Mamá: No me digas así, ya adiós –

Cortó, yo guarde mi celular y me volteé regresando con Shadow…

Sonic: Vamos a mi casa... –Murmure algo cabizbajo.

Shadow: ¿Sucede algo?

Sonic: Negué.

Shadow: Está bien, entonces, vamos.

Tomo mi brazo y camino fuera de la preparatoria.

-Entonces, ya terminamos –Comentó un feliz Shadow.

-Solo asentí arreglando las mangas de mi chaleco-

Shadow: Fue agradable hacer la tarea contigo –Se levantó.

Asentí sonriendo un poco…

Shadow: Que te vaya bien.

Sonic: A ti igual –Murmure y el sonrió por última vez saliendo de la sala, mire la hora –Oh mierda... –Susurre y corrí a la cocina, debía hacer algo para comer para mamá y sus amigas.

-Busque algunas recetas y saque los ingredientes de la carne con verduras y arroz.

¡Sonic donde estás! –Escuche un grito y el cuchillo con el que estaba cortado las verduras corto un poco mi dedo, cerré mis ojos con fuerza tirando el cuchillo a un lado, mire mi dedo, salía mucha sangre, dolía, el corte era muy profundo -¿Sonic? –La puerta de la cocina se abrió, me volteé y me encontré con Shadow, me calme, al menos sabía que mamá no había llegado.

Shadow: Oh, Sonic, tu dedo sangra mucho.

Sonic: No es na-nada.. ¿Qué sucede?.. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Se acerco a mí y tomo mi muñeca, mordí mi labio, me dolía el más mínimo toque en las muñecas debido a mis cortes, llevo mi dedo al lavadero y abrió esté dejando que el gua cayera a mi dedo –Volví porque me lleve de casualidad tu cuaderno –respondió a mi anterior pregunta y siguió curando mi dedo.

Sonic: No hay necesidad de que me cures, estoy bien –Quite mi mano –Debo seguir haciendo esto, de verdad, deja el cuaderno en la sala y nos veremos mañana en la preparatoria, adiós –Volví a mi puesto frente a las ollas humeantes.

Shadow: Pero… se te puede infectar Sonic dejam…

Sonic: Shadow, basta, no necesito ayuda, gracias.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios –Está bien, cuídate, adiós –Se acercó y me revoloteo el cabello –Eres un necio muy lindo –Comentó y luego salió de la cocina, me quedé viendo su espalda e hice una leve mueca siguiendo con lo mío.

Era día viernes por la noche, el cielo estaba cubierto por todas las estrellas que se encontraban en el universo, era realmente una noche bonita, en donde disfrutabas sentarte en la ventana y leer un libro por la paz que se siente en el ambiente. Y eso hice, me acomode en mi gran y ancha ventana con uno de mis libros favoritos, lo había leído una y mil veces y aún así, me hacía llorar la situación de los personajes principales en el libro, realmente era una historia preciosamente triste que te toca el corazón.

Hoy estaba relajado, mamá no volvería hasta mañana quizás, no tendría que soportar sus gritos y maltratos.

Así fue como me la pase leyendo mi libro tranquilamente, hasta que ah eso de las 11:30 pm sentí algo chocar contra mi cara, perdí el equilibrio y caí al suelo de mi habitación.

Sonic: ¡Au! –Fruncí el ceño levantándome y mire hacia afuera y vi a un divertido Shadow, ¿Qué diablos hacía el aquí?

Me apoye en el marco de la ventana y vi unas cosas tiradas enfrente de Shadow, el elevó un cartel con algo escrito, entrecerré mis ojos para leer bien.

"No te dejes opacar por otras personas, yo te protegeré"

-Mi expresión cambio a una de sorpresa-, ¿Por qué hacía esto si ni siquiera me conocía?

Sonic: ¿Qué te sucede? –Pregunte algo fuerte para que me oiga.

Shadow: Lo sé todo, Sonic–Mencionó y una vez más mi expresión cambio, ¿Qué sabía?

Sonic: ¡Hace mucho frio Shadow, veté a casa!

¡Baja! –Shadow Grito y arrugue la nariz asintiendo.

Camine hacía el perchero que había en mi puerta y saque un abrigo, me lo coloque y camine por los pasillos de mi casa, baje las escaleras y como esas daban justo a la puerta, la abrí.

Estás loco,–Mencioné a penas abrí la puerta.

Shadow: Hola –Rio -¿Estás solo?

Sonic: ¿Qué quieres de mi?, ni siquiera me conoces.

Shadow: Quiero ayudarte –Respondió y simplemente me quede viéndolo confuso.

Sonic: ¿Ayudarme a qué? –Cuestione finalmente.

-Tomo mi brazo y arremango mi manga, me mostro mi propio brazo lleno de las cortadas que me eh hecho por años- – Shadow: A dejar esto.

Sonic: Eso… eso no es de tu incumbencia –Quite mi brazo cubriéndolo

Shadow: Yo solo te quiero ayudar, a que no cometas errores.

Sonic: Mejor, no te metas en mi vida, ¿Sí erizo?, ni siquiera me conoces, no necesito ninguna ayuda –Retrocedí y me dispuse a cerrar la puerta, el apoyo su mano en la puerta. Suspire -¿No entiendes?

Shadow: Siempre eh sabido de tu existencia, Sonic, siempre te eh visto de lejos, eres un chico al cual agreden mucho sin razón alguna, el odio y la tristeza se notan en tus ojos, tienes ganas de gritar y correr hacía los brazos de alguien, sentirte protegido, pero no puede, tu orgullo te lo impide, solo necesitas un abrazo y alguien que te diga que te quiere y que todo estará bien.

Sonic: Cállate.. –susurre.

Shadow: Eres inseguro, acomplejado, te odias, odias tu vida, quieres escapar, correr y correr hasta desaparecer.

Sonic: Te dije que te calles…

Shadow: Tu padre murió y tu madre te echa la culpa, te maltrata tanto psicológica como físicamente.

Sonic: ¡Cállate! –Grite lanzándole una cachetada ya con mis ojos medio-llorosos -¿Ah eso vienes? ¿A recordarme mi maldita vida? ¿¡A recordar mis malditos errores?! ¡Eh! Tú… tú solo te vienes a burlar de mi, ¡como todos!... eres uno más, un maldito desgraciado más.

Shadow solo se acercó a mí y limpió las lágrimas que ya caían por mis ojos, me quede observándolo mientras mordía mis labios.

Veté... –Murmuré. El no hizo caso y jalo de mi brazo atrayéndome a su cuerpo, mis mejillas se sonrojaron un poco, sin embargo, trate de zafarme.

Shadow: Se que necesitas esto –Susurro y me abrazo mucho más fuerte.

Continuara…..


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

Sin pensarlo más, solo lo abrace cerrando mis ojos, de los cuales comenzaron a salir lágrimas y más lágrimas. Las manos de Shadow se posaron suavemente en mi espalda y parte de mi cintura, me aferre a él llorando, sintiendo una leve protección y cercanía a él, no lo conocía, no sabía quién era, solo sabía que era mi compañero y que había hecho un trabajo con él, lo cual desencadeno todo esto.

Sonic Pov.

"No puedes, no puedes, no me dejes así

Por favor, solo una vez más, una vez más, sostenme en tus brazos

La próxima vez que cierre los ojos para verte

Sostenme, al que está en este lugar.

Incluso cuando abro los ojos, tu figura es clara todavía

Tu presencia fue nada más que un sueño

La tristeza reflejada en mis lágrimas me dice

No puedes, no puedes, no me dejes así

Por favor, solo una vez más, una vez más, sostenme en tus brazos

La próxima vez que cierre los ojos para verte

Lo intento y lo intento… insisto e insisto

Regresa a mí."

Fin del Pov

El transmitía la emoción, la emoción de aquella letra, sus dedos conjugaban en aquella melodía acompañada por su melodiosa voz, todos encantados con aquella canción tan hermosa, algunas chicas secaban sus ojos lagrimones, su voz era tan... perfecta.

-Sonreí para mis adentros y cerré mis ojos dejándome adentrar en miles de recuerdos, de la nada, lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas ante mis recuerdos tan estúpidos, y allí entraba mi interrogante, ¿Por qué tenía que tener esta vida? ¿Por qué no moría de una vez por todas?

Limpie mis lágrimas, sintiéndome ridículo, allí fue cuando me di cuenta como su mirada se torno en mi, miro directamente mis ojos, eso, me ponía nervioso, muy nervioso. Tragué saliva y desvíe mi mirada aunque, aun así sentí su mirada sobre mí.

Muy bien, Shadow, gracias por tu linda demostración –Comentó el profesor sonriendo mientras se acercaba a felicitar al erizo azabache–Sin duda, tienes un tremendo potencial.

Shadow: Gracias, profesor .–

Le sonrió de una forma cálida y se acercó a mí, sentándose a mi lado, no lo mire, solo mire al frente.

El timbre sonó resonando en mis tímpanos, cerré mis ojos y suspire. A los segundos luego, sentí unos brazos rodear mis hombros.

Shadow: Llora, eso te ayudara a liberar todas tus emociones, no te contengas –Susurró Shadow en mi oído y posteriormente dio un beso en mi mejilla levantándose y caminando fuera del salón, no sin antes dedicarme una mirada, me quede viéndolo algo desconcertado, guiño un ojo y así fue como se retiró del lugar, volví mi vista al frente y cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos suspirando pesadamente.

Camine por los largos pasillos, por entre los jóvenes que iban y venía, me sentía tan pequeño, era como un niño entre adultos, chicos mayores de 17 años se hallaban allí y yo solo tenía 15 escasos años de edad, a veces maldecía por el hecho de haber sido derivado de grados, desde la secundaria hasta la preparatoria.

Ese era el principal hecho por el que me molestaban, por ser menor, por ser un "Pendejo", "niñato", etc.

No es culpa mía que ellos sean intolerantes.

Pero pronto se darán cuenta de sus errores.

Salí hacía el patio de la preparatoria, caminando por el césped, una gran ráfaga de viento corrió, cerré por unos momentos mis ojos sintiendo aquella brisa, me quede quieto, la gente pasaba a mi lado murmurando cosas.

Proseguí mi camino ya con mis ojos abiertos, arregle levemente mis rubios cabellos, visualice una banca y me senté en esta soltando un leve suspiro.

Unos segundos después, sentí algo chocar con mi cabeza, era un objeto duro, me dolió un poco, gire y habían unos cuantos chicos riéndose y apuntándome, ignore y me volteé de nuevo. Volví a sentir otro objeto, aburrido me levante y me voltee.

Sonic: ¡Ya! ¡Dejen de joderme hijos de puta! –Grito hartó de la situación, los chicos al parecer me oyeron y se acercaron a mí, ¿Qué habías hecho Sonic? ¡Dios eres tan idiota!

Un jalón en mi brazo me hizo alzar la mirada.

-¿Cómo me dijiste? –Cuestionó un chico rabioso apretando más mi brazo. No di respuesta alguna -¡Vamos marica, responde! –Me grito tirándome al césped medio-mojado con fuerza, cae apoyándome en mi brazo, en esos instantes, llamamos la atención de algunos chicos. Seguí callado -¿así que no hablaras? –Enredo sus dedos en mi cabello tirando de esté, la raíz comenzó a dolerme poco a poco. Solo lo mire, aún sin responder –Nadie, ¿Me oyes?, ¡Nadie se mete con mi madre! –Me grito una vez más levantándome del cabello, me queje y trate de zafarme de su agarre, fue un intentó en vano, el tenía más fuerza –Tu madre, será puta –Lanzó un golpe justo en mi mejilla y parte de mi nariz, haciendo que mi cabeza volteara y de mi nariz comenzara a salir algo de sangre, era algo delicado, caí una vez más al césped mientras algunas lágrimas salían por el dolor que causaba mi nariz.

Mire como elevo su brazo una vez más para volver a golpearme, cerré mis ojos esperando el golpe, sin embargo esté nunca llego, abrí mis ojos de a poco y vi al chico tirado en el piso, retorciéndose de dolor, volteé a mirar a todos, y todos estaban boquiabierto, me levante de a poco cubriendo mi sangrante nariz.

Ven, vamos –Escuche un susurró tras de mí, me volteé encontrándome con Shadow.

Sonic: T-Tu … -El asintió y tomo mi brazo

Shadow: ven, vamos, ya no te volverá a hacer daño.

Solo asentí y camine junto a él, mirando atrás disimuladamente, los amigos de aquel chico me miraban fijamente causándome escalofríos.

Llegamos al baño y me adentré con Shadow a esté, ayudo a limpiar mi nariz y me revisó entero, hasta que sonó el timbre.

Debo volver a clases, cuídate –Comentó Shadow y revolvió mis espinas, me queje y solo asentí.

Cuando él estaba a punto de salir pronuncié unas palabras –Gracias…Shadow.

Solo recibí una mirada y una sonrisa para que luego el saliera dejándome allí dentro, me mire en el espejo limpiando un poco más mi nariz, en esos instantes tape mi rostro y de la nada caí en un llanto, ya no aguantado más, quería morir, quería desaparecer, malditos todos, maldito mundo, maldita vida.

Busque algo desesperadamente en mi mochila, tome entre mis dedos un pequeño frasco y le volteé en el lavamanos, busque entre algunas cosas y encontré una de mis pequeñas navajas.

Estaba dispuesto, dispuesto a acabar con todo de una vez por todas, ya no aguantaría más en este mundo… ya no.

Tome aquella navajilla y enterré la punta en mi piel, lo más profundo que pude, mordí mis labios por el dolor y comencé a cortar, dolía demasiado, pero esto serviría.

Caí de rodillas al piso mientras la sangre goteaba de mi brazo y allí fue cuando de la nada mi cabeza comenzó a doler y un cansancio me invadió hasta que ya no vi más.

-¿Signos vitales? –Pude oír a penas abrí mis ojos.

-Normales, doctor, logramos estabilizarlo –Contestó una voz femenina.

Abrí mis ojos mirando a todos lados habían varios objetos de hospital, me mire a mí mismo, mi brazo estaba vendado y mi otro brazo estaba con una intra venosa.

¿Qué sucedió? –Cuestione

-Usted intentó suicidarse. Dijo el Doctor.

Mis ojos se cerraron, por la mierda, era verdad, ¿Por qué seguía vivo? ¿Por qué dios? ¡Dime!, ¿Acaso te gusta verme sufrir la puta vida que me diste?, ahg.

Hemos curado su herida, era muy profunda, por poco lo perdemos por la pérdida de sangre.

¿Y por qué no me dejaron morir? –Cuestione mirando fijamente al doctor.

Joven, no sé qué problema tenga usted, pero le diré que nada es lo suficientemente importante para morir –Reprochó y luego miro unos papeles –Tiene una visita –Solo suspire y asentí.

-Sonic.

Oí una voz gruesa y sería. Era Shadow

¿Por qué? –Siguió con aquella voz gruesa y sería.

Sonic: Porque, sí.

Shadow: ¿Sabías que sí yo no te hubiera encontrado, estarías muerto?

Sonic: Déjame morir en paz, por favor –Bufé y cerré mis ojos una vez más.

Shadow: No confió ni en mi mismo, Kim, ¿Cómo quieres qué confié en ti?, Solo quiero que te quede claro que me preocupas y que siempre me tendrás allí, para ti.

Y dichas estás palabras se retiró, quede solo allí.

Pov Shadow-.

Un mal presentimiento al dejar a Sonic solo allí, en un baño, me invadió a mitad de camino, me detuve a pensar unos segundos y mire hacia atrás, varios chicos venían a sus salones tranquilamente, entrecerré mis ojos y me devolví al baño caminando a paso rápido, cuando mi mal presentimiento creció, corrí hacía esté.

Entre y me encontré con algo realmente, horrible y preocupante para mí.

-¿Sonic?... –Susurre. No hubo respuesta, fui con él y me hinque, y tome su pulso, cuando no lo sentí, me asuste demasiado, había mucha sangre desparramada en el suelo, justo al lado de su brazo, allí me di cuenta de la cortada que tenía.

Pase mis brazos por debajo de sus piernas y por su espalda levantándolo, salí al corredor y vi a un inspector.

-¡SEÑOR LEE! –Grite algo fuerte y el volteó inmediatamente a verme, se acercó a mí y al ver a Sonic, abrió sus ojos.

¿Qué le sucedió?-Dijo Lee.

Shadow: No lo sé –Conteste.

Inmediatamente, el inspector saco su teléfono y llamo a emergencias, pidiendo una ambulancia.

Debemos llevarlo fuera.

Solo asentí y prácticamente corrimos fuera, mire a Sonic, su rostro estaba pálido, ¿Por qué había hecho esto?

Estaba apoyado justo en una blanca pared, apartado de todos, mi pie se movía de arriba a abajo, estaba inquieto por la preocupación, dios, idiota Sonic, ¿Cómo hacía eso?, el solo tiene 15 años, aún le queda mucho por vivir.

Cerré mis ojos apoyando mi cabeza en la pared, solo podía recordar su sonrisa y me motivaba, sabía que el saldría de está, que yo me ganaría su confianza.

Un suspiro más salió de mis labios, ¿Desde cuándo había pasado todo esto?, todo empezó tan normal y termine, interesándome en él, sabía que él podía salir de esta, que podía ser feliz, que podía sonreír y sacar aquella dulzura que tiene, pero es difícil, él no me acepta, pero, no me rendiré, eso sí que no, por ahora, debía seguir con mi actitud y claro, ayudando a mi hermana con su informe de psicología.

Por culpa de aquel informe, estoy así ahora, enamorado de un chico. Enamorado de Sonic.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.

-Él joven Sonic, se encuentra mejor –Con aquella frase, una sonrisa sobresalía de mis labios –Puede pasar a verlo sí desea. (De shadow :3).

¡Claro! –Respondí con un leve entusiasmo.

Cálmate Shadow, recuerda, serio, serio.

-Sígame Leer Aun informó que él está dormido.

Shadow: Doctor, una pregunta, ¿Estará bien la herida que tiene en su brazo?

Doctor: Hubieron muchas complicaciones, pero, pudimos cerrar la herida y controlar todo.

Shadow: Gracias doctor.

Doctor: De nada, por cierto, tendrá licencia por 10 días, debe estar en reposo.

Shadow: Sí doctor, gracias.

Me guío hacía la habitación en donde estaba Sonic, sin embargo, me dejo fuera unos 10 minutos.

Al darme la indicación, entre y lo pude ver allí en esa cama, con una ultra venosa, un vendaje en su brazo y un pequeño parche en su nariz.

-Sonic.

Hable con una voz un tanto gruesa y seria.

-¿Mande? –Cuestionó sin mirarme.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sí.

-¿Sabías que si yo no te hubiera encontrado, estarías muerto?

-Déjame Morir en paz, por favor -Bufó.

-dije que te ayudaría, Sonic y siempre lo haré.

-No confió ni en mi mismo ,Sonic ¿Cómo quieres que confíe en ti?

-solo quiero que te quede claro que me preocupas y que siempre me tendrás allí, para ti.

Y me retiré del lugar sin decir nada más.

"Fase numero 3: Intento de suicidio.

La mayoría de los suicidios tienen lugar durante una crisis depresiva. El suicida siente un dolor emocional que se le hace insoportable, se siente desesperado, piensa que nada cambiará en el futuro, que no puede contar con nadie que le dé su apoyo y no ve más salida a su sufrimiento que la muerte. Sin embargo, estas personas no quieren dejar de vivir; lo que verdaderamente quieren es dejar de sufrir, pero su estado mental depresivo les impide pensar en otras soluciones, estando su pensamiento centrado en los aspectos negativos de su vida."

Hasta ahora, mi hermana había escrito aquello, era casi la mitad, ya que debía tomar más ideas, suspire, y le devolví su hoja.

¿?: ¿Él chico está mejor? –Cuestionó ella

Shadow: Sí, algo, aunque, temo que lo vuelva a hacer…

¿?: Me gustaría saber, que problemas tiene, porque tiende a ser tan… tan como es.-Quien no, a mi me gustaría hacerlo, para poder comprenderlo, para poder brindarle confianza y seguridad.

Hablas como sí te gustara –Comentó Sonia (Hermana de Shadow) y luego rió.

Shadow: 'Uf, por supuesto en, suelo, me sería amigo do.

Sonia: Siga tratándolo, verá que él querra.

Shadow: Eso espero… -Susurré y me levanté del sofá yendo hacía las escaleras.

Shadow: ¿Quieres? –Ofrecí un poco de jugo a Sonic quien estaba sentado a mi lado, el negó –Debes comer, Sonic.

No quiero –Susurró jugando con sus dedos.

Suspire –Está bien, Sonic.

Sonic: Mejor sigamos con esto, lo debemos entregar al finalizar la clase.

Sí, sí, está bien, sigamos –Deje el jugo a un lado y comencé a leer la guía que nos habían entregado.

Consistía en responder algunas preguntas, estábamos todos dispersos en el patio, ya que habíamos salido fuera debido a que eso se necesitaba para hacer casi la mitad de aquella guía.

Al pasar casi 30 minutos acabamos toda la guía dada y caminamos por los pasillos al salón. Yo seguía con mi jugo y podía sentir la mirada de Sonic sobre mi mano.

Bueno, sí, dame –Me rebato el jugo y tomo lo que quedaba de esté. Sonreí para mis adentros al verlo. Unos 3 minutos luego, me dio aquel envase del jugo, vació, reí –Gracias.

Shadow: De nada, supongo que debo comprarme otro.

Sonic: Perdón… no eh comido nada hace 2 días…

-Me detuve en seco.-

Shadow: ¿2 días Sonic? –Cuestione mirándolo, el solo asintió -¿Por qué?

Sonic: Eso, en el respeto, usted molió en extrema eh comido nada.

Shadow: Oh, ven aquí –Tome su brazo con cuidado, ya que aún tenía aquel vendaje, camine rápido al salón.

Al llegar simplemente entré y le extendí la guía al profesor, esté la tomo y luego me fui a nuestros bancos con Sonic, el se sentó mirándome y yo saque de mi mochila un sándwich de jamón y queso, lo puse en frente de Sonic.

Shadow: Ven -Ordené.

Sonic: Pero….-

Shadow: ¡Come! –Exclame y él me miro algo sorprendido, estiro su mano de a poco y tomo el sándwich para posteriormente llevarlo a su boca y dar una mordida en esté, solo lo observe de vez en cuando, viendo como comía, el era… tan delicado y lindo, hasta cuando comía.

Prontamente, tocaron el timbre, algo paso por mi mente y una sonrisa se formo en mis labios, mire a Sonic el cual estaba concentrado en comer y me levante.

Shadow: Ven, vamos –Mencioné y él me miro extrañado –Vamos, levántate, Sonic–Ordené y el hizo una mueca haciéndome caso.

Tome su brazo con suma delicadeza y comencé a caminar, el me seguía, forcé un poco mi agarre.

Sonic: Ten cuidado… -Escuche un murmuró de su parte y deshice solo un poco el agarre. Seguí caminando.

Llegamos al patio trasero y nos paramos justo en frente de una gran muralla, mire a todos lados y luego mire el rostro extrañado de Sonic.

Shadow: Nos escaparemos –Sonreí amplio y el abrió sus ojos.

Sonic: Q-Que?

Sombra: ¿Qué nos escapamos, ¿Está usted Sordo, Sonic?

Sonic: Que malhumorado –Hizo una mueca y miro el muro -¿Saltaremos eso?

Shadow: Sí, saltaremos eso.

Sonic: ¿Y cómo?

Shadow: Fácil, subiremos por la gran roca de allí –Apunte a una roca perfectamente instalada para escapar –Siempre subo por allí.

Sonic: Pero Shadow … sí mamá sabe, me matara.

Shadow: Nadie lo sabrá –Rodee sus hombros con mi brazo –Sera nuestro secreto –Susurre cerca de su oído, sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente, y simplemente se digno a asentir, reí para mis adentro –Bien, yo iré primero y luego tú.

Sonic: -Está bien… -Susurró y le guiñe un ojo soltándolo y subiendo a la roca con cuidado, di un salto y quede sentado justo en la parte lisa de la pared –Ven sube –Le ordené y el asintió, como siempre.

Subió con cuidado, lo ayude tomando su mano, era muy suave y linda, mire mi mano junto a la suya, había una gran diferencia, la de él era muy Suave, como la de una muñeca de porcelana y la mía… era un poco nose :I . (xD)

Ahora que me doy cuenta, Sonic es como un muñeco, un lindo muñeco de porcelana. (Ok :I)

A la cuenta de 3, saltamos abajo –Hable apenas se sentó a mi lado, una vez más, solo asintió y apretó mi mano con fuerza, cerrando sus ojos -1...2… ¡3! –Exclame lo ultimo y ambos saltamos caí yo primero y Sonic cayó justo encima mío, inconscientemente comencé a reírme, Sonic tenía su cabeza oculta en mi pecho, sonreí.

Estamos bien –Murmure acariciando sus espinas , el asintió elevando su cabeza y mirándome por unos segundos, bajo su mirada mirando nuestros cuerpos juntos, sus mejillas se tiñeron a no más poder, quito sus manos de mi pecho levantándose y sentándose a mi lado limpiando su ropa.

Sonic: Bien, a donde iremos… ¿Por qué nos escapamos? –Cuestionó mirándome directamente.

Shadow: Te llevare a comer, es malo para tu salud que no comas, Sonic.

Sonic: Pero…no es que no quiera, es que no puedo…

Shadow: ¿Por qué?

Sonic: Por algo personal, Shadow … Volvamos a clases, ¿Sí?

Shadow: Negué –Ya nos escapamos, dime, ¿Alguna vez has salido de tu casa? –El negó ante mi pregunta –Bien, entonces mi querido Sonic–Apreté su nariz con mis dedos, se quejo y el fantasma de una sonrisa apareció en sus labios –Saldremos y te mostrare lo maravilloso que es está vida.

Sonic: ¿Qué hora es? –Cuestiono.

Shadow: 1:20 –Respondí –Tenemos tres hermosas y sensuales horas, ( xD) dime, ¿aceptas?, anda.

Sonic Lo pensó unos segundos y luego miró a otro lado –Aceptó –Murmuró bajo, sonreí inconscientemente y tome su brazo con suavidad.

Shadow: Entonces, ¡Vamos! –Exclame y comencé a caminar aún agarrando su brazo.

Pov Sonic-.

-¡Maldita sea Sonic! ¿Vez esto? ¿Lo ves maldito niño idiota? –Cuestionó mi furiosa madre mostrándome la cuenta de la clínica en donde me atendieron -¡Eres un maldito estorbo niño de mierda! –Tomo mi brazo lastimado con fuerza, justo en aquella parte en donde se concentraba mi herida profunda, cerré mis ojos al sentir aquel dolor -¡Eres un idiota! ¿Qué no piensas? –Soltó mi brazo empujándome con suma fuerza haciendo que mi espalda chocara contra la pared -¡Te quedaras 1 maldita semana sin comer nada! ¡Inclusive en el colegio!, si me entero que comiste algo, te las veras conmigo, para que sepas lo que siento –Solo asentí ante sus palabras deslizándome hacía el piso -¡Deja de llorar maldito marica!, ¡hasta en lo macho me fallaste! –Grito una vez más y sorbí mi nariz agarrando mi muñeca vendada, ardía y palpitaba, me dolía demasiado, las lágrimas salían cada vez más. Mamá dio un fuerte portazo, el cual me hizo dar un leve respingo, suspire limpiando mis lágrimas, ¿Por qué no morí?

Pasaron 2 días desde aquel castigo brindado por mamá, no había comido nada, mi cuerpo pedía algo para comer, solo había bebido agua y más agua y eso realmente, no ayudaba, solo me hacía vomitar y vomitar por el mal sabor.

Estaba con Shadow haciendo una tarea, era el único que se había ofrecido a hacer pareja conmigo, acepte sin más y ahora nos hallábamos allí en la banca del patio cerca del jardín de la escuela.

Trabajamos con completa tranquilidad, hasta que me ofreció de su jugo, no accedí, no podía, pero quería, luego de segundos, no me quedo más que robar su jugo y tomarlo, necesitaba sentir otra cosa que no fuera agua, se que el jugo era agua, obviamente, pero esté era una mezcla homogénea.

Le conté a Shadow que no había comido nada por 2 días, no dije el porqué, solo dije aquello, pero eso basto para que su preocupación tan rara por mí, despertara y me llevara al salón en donde me dio un sándwich, se veía muy rico, lo rechace y rechace sin embargo, logro convencerme y comencé a comer sintiendo como mi gusto se saciaba, estaba realmente bueno.

Shadow solo me miraba, inspeccionándome al parecer, trate de ignorar, peor era casi imposible, ¿Por qué él era tan raro?

Estábamos en la parte trasera de la prepa, no había nadie por esos lares, a Shadow se le ocurrió la gran idea de escaparnos, me negué rotundamente, pero como era costumbre, le hice caso y terminamos fuera gracias a una gran roca.

Lo más vergonzoso era que yo había caído justo arriba de Shadow, como en un rompecabezas, habíamos calzado perfectamente, mis mejillas estaban totalmente rojas, parecía que toda mi sangre estuviera en ellas.

Al final de todo, me levante y dialogué con Shadow, él me explicó y fundamento que me había sacado ya que quería llevarme a comer, le dije que realmente no podía, aunque quisiera ir a comer algo, no podía.

El muy necio me invitó a dar vueltas, o al menos eso entendí, quería "mostrarme" lo maravilloso de esta vida, aunque sabía que eso era imposible, acepté.

Veamos qué es lo que me tiene que mostrar…..

Love-kun: Perdonen si no queda bien es qué aún estoy perfeccionando todo si hay algún problema díganme gracias ^^…


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5. (Maratón 2/2)

Mis lágrimas caían a no más poder, la mirada preocupada de Shadow me abordaba.

Recuerdos, malditos recuerdos de años, venían a mi mente, aquellas excusas al doctor cuando era pequeño, inundaban mi mente.

Los recuerdos de aquel niño de 10 años siendo golpeado duramente con un cinturón, aquel niño que solo buscaba amor… el amor el cual no le ah sido brindado desde sus 8 años de edad.

Aquel amor que se esfumo al haber muerto su padre.

Shadow: Sonic, cálmate, por favor –La voz de Shadow logro sacarme de aquellos recuerdos, mis manos temblaban y sudaban terriblemente, sus brazos, sus fuertes brazos me cubrían, la protección que me brindaba logro calmarme un poco, cerré mis ojos aferrándome a su cuerpo.

Estuvimos así unos 3 minutos, o más, poco a poco recupere la calma.

Shadow: ¿Te sientes mejor? –Susurró él en mi oído. Solo asentí –Porqué… ¿Por qué te dejas maltratar, Sonic?

Sonic: Porque… yo le tengo miedo, Shadow, no la conoces, cuando era pequeño… me intento matar muchas veces…

Shadow: ¿¡MATAR?! –Exclamó algo fuerte - Sonic, debes denunciarla, lo digo enserio.

Sonic: No puedo… ella es mi mamá.

Shadow: Sonic, tu mamá, te odia.

Sonic: Pero… yo la quiero –Fruncí el ceño y mis ojos se cristalizaron.

Shadow: La quieres, porque es tu madre… imagínate que por su rechazo tú te haces eso en tus brazos, Sonic.

Sonic: ¿Y la escuela Shadow?, tú no sabes lo que es el despreció… que te molesten, que te pongan apodos siendo que los malditos ni siquiera te conocen –Comenté entre dientes cerrando mis ojos fuertemente.

Shadow: Eso ya no te afectara, yo me encargare de que nadie te haga daño, me encargare de cada día llevarte a un lugar y mostrarte las maravillas que tiene esta vida, que no todo es color gris, que es posible ser feliz .

Susurró en mi oído, sus labios dieron un cálido beso en mi mejilla permitiendo que cerrara mis ojos y sintiera algo raro en mi estómago.

Sonic: ¿por qué, Shadow?... ¿Por qué te intereso tanto?, ¿Por qué siempre tratas de ayudarme? –Susurré -¿Por qué pierdes tu tiempo con alguien como yo?

Shadow: me interesas porque… me importas, Sonic–Susurró aún con aquellas caricias en mis espinas.

Sonic: Pero… no me conoces en lo más mínimo.

Shadow: Tú nunca te has dado cuenta… pero yo, siempre te eh mirado, en clases, en los recesos, cuando te golpeaban, yo en la salida enfrentaba a los chicos, hasta que decidí comenzar a tratar contigo, Sonic tú vales mucho, más de lo que crees, eres hermoso, humilde me dan ganas de abrazarte, de protegerte, cuidarte cada día, ver tu sonrisa cada vez siendo más sincera a causa mía, me dan ganas de ser cercano a ti, que me tengas confianza, que me cuentes tus problemas y yo ayudarte, simplemente… me dan ganas de verte feliz, ser feliz.

Al oír sus palabras, me aferré a sus brazos y mis lágrimas salieron nuevamente, yo… yo le importaba a alguien, alguien… me quería.

Shadow: Nos vemos mañana, recuerda, seguiremos nuestro recorrido, y lo haremos muy temprano, vendré a buscarte –Hablo Shadow, asentí ante sus palabras, cuídate y recuerda, no te dejes pisotear, vales mucho –Me sonrió, mis mejillas se tiñeron un poco y asentí nuevamente, él regreso su vista al frente y partió, me quede viendo aquel auto alejarse, al mismo tiempo que una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en mis labios.

Entre a casa, todo estaba oscuro, ya era algo tarde, seguro eran entre las 7 o 8, había estado un buen rato hablando con Shadow, aparte de las horas que demoro el viaje.

Sonic: ¿Mamá? –Cuestioné a la nada algo fuerte, no obtuve respuesta alguna, de seguro estaba con sus amigas en el sótano o habían salido a beber, con cuidado, subí las escaleras y entre a mi habitación, me recosté de inmediato con una sola cosa en mi mente…

Yo le importaba a alguien.

Pov Shadow.-

Nadie quitaba la sonrisa de mis labios, Sonic, me había aceptado y eso era la felicidad plena para mí, podía acercarme cada vez más a él.

Aunque, estaba algo preocupado, no me gustaba, no me agradaba el hecho de que su propia madre lo maltratara, de que incluso haya estado al borde de morir, que por culpa de esa señora, Sonic tenga problemas y sufra tanto.

Cream: Shadow, Shadow ¿Y Sonic? - Escuche la voz dela chica.

Shadow: Él está en su hogar pequeña.

Cream: ¿Se besaron? –Preguntó con tanta emoción, reí sonrojándome levemente.

Shadow: No, no nos besamos, Cream, y no lo haremos porque somos amigos.

Cream: Pero tú lo quieres

Shadow: Sí, pero el a mí no.

Cream: ¿Y no lo conquistaras?

Shadow: Reí un poco ante su curiosidad –Tal vez, no lo sé, por ahora, solo quiero ayudarlo.

Cream pequeña, ve con tu mamá –Hablo Rouge detrás de nosotros, nos volteamos y Cream asintió.

Cream: Adiós, Shadow–Sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Shadow: ¿Qué sucede, Rouge?

Rouge: Necesito que me cuentes, que es lo que sucedió hoy –Respondió sonriente mientras se aproximaba al pequeño sofá de felpa rojo enfrente mío y tomaba asiento en esté.

Shadow: Solo comimos y le enseñe lo lindo de la naturaleza, quiero demostrarle lo lindo que puede ser la vida –inquirí con un leve brillo en mis ojos.

Rouge: Shadow, hermano, ¿Estás seguro que ese niño no te pone el mundo patas arribas?

Shadow: Reí ante su expresión –Solo lo veo como… amigo.

Rouge: Me miro no muy convencida y solo asintió –Está bien, como digas, bueno, entonces, dime, ¿Te conto algo de su vida? –Cuestionó. En ese momento me cuestione, ¿Debía decirlo? ¿Debía hablar de lo que hable con Sonic?, siendo que esté trabajo será exhibido frente a muchas personas ¿Shadow?

Shadow: Ah… respóndeme algo primero –Ella solo asintió –Cuando presentes el informe, ¿Darás el nombre de Sonic?

Rouge: Claro que no, es su privacidad, yo no puedo exhibirla como sí nada, tampoco soy capaz de hacerlo.

Shadow: Tienes razón… bueno, me contó que sufre maltrato en su hogar.

Rouge: ¿Físico o psicológico?

Shadow: Ambos.

Rouge: Oh… y por eso tiende a auto dañarse… ¿No es así?

Shadow: Claro.

Rouge: Eso es típico, los chicos que lo hacen, se sienten solos, no saben qué hacer, piensan que todo el mundo los odia, por lo cual se hunden en la soledad y en hacerse estas cosas, es como el caso de Cream, aunque, ella ya lo supero.

Shadow: Lo sé… pero lo de Cream, fue algo diferente, el caso de Sonic junto al caso de Cream, es mínimo, tú sabes todo lo que ah pasado nuestro primo en su corta vida.

Rouge: Lo sé, pero no hablemos de eso, ¿Sí?, o mi instinto asesino saldrá a la luz.

Shadow: Lo mismo digo. Bueno, Sonic igual me contó que su madre lo ah intentado matar.

Rouge: ¿Enserio?, que enferma.

Shadow: Lo sé, me da tanto miedo de que le haga algo… realmente, el tan solo pensarlo, me asusta.

Rouge: Debemos estar alerta, en especial tú que andas colgado de él.

Shadow: No es cierto, no me gusta –Reí desviando mi mirada.

Rouge: Pareces una adolescente, Shadow, acéptalo.

Shadow: Ya, mejor cambiemos el tema, mañana tampoco iré a clases, me las saltare.

Rouge: ¿Saldrás con él?

Shadow: Sí, seguiré con mi plan.

Rouge: Está bien, Romeo, yo te cubriré –Rio y se levantó –Bueno, iré a seguir con mi informe, adiós.

Shadow: Adiós –Me despedí con la mano y ella se levantó retirándose del lugar.

Hice lo mismo y camine a mi cama con una sonrisa, planeando el día de mañana.

Me levante temprano, el cielo estaba opaco, el frío abundaba, bostece un poco y me estire levemente al mismo tiempo que el frío me invadió por completo, haciendo que mi piel sintiera frio al instante, estire un poco mi brazo y tome un abrigo lo atraje hacía a mí y me senté en la cama poniéndomelo. Rápidamente, procedí a levantarme de mi cómoda cama e ir a mi baño personal Entre y me arme de valor quitándome toda la ropa a pesar del frío, de inmediato verifique que hubiera agua caliente y finalmente, al verificar que si había, me metí a la ducha y comencé a ducharme.

Shadow: ¡Vamos, Sonic, salta! –Exclame y Sonic rápidamente hizo una seña de que guardara silencio, reí.

Sonic: Tengo miedo –Lo escuche decir.

Shadow: Yo te sostendré, vamos, salta, rápido.

Lo vi fruncir sus labios y se sentó en el marco de su ventana, estire mis brazos y conectamos miradas unos segundos, como hablando mentalmente, asentí y el suspiro lanzándose rápidamente, cayó en mis brazos al instante, esta vez no caí al piso como ayer.

Shadow: Vez, no te paso nada –Le susurre y él me miro, sonrió un poco y asintió. Segundos después, de la nada comenzó a reír -¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? –Cuestioné contagiándome de su risa tan particular.

Sonic: Aún no puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto, ah –Siguió riendo.

Shadow: Créelo, faltaras varios días, te enseñare mucho lugares –Mencione con una amplia sonrisa.

Sonic: Ah, estás loco.

Shadow: Lo sé –Reí.

Llegamos a la playa (de nuevo), Sonic, miraba a través de la ventana, sonreí y seguí con mi vista al frente.

Shadow: Estacione algunos metros lejos de la playa y baje para abrirle la puerta a Sonic, el cual me miró.

Sonic: Estamos en la playa, y yo no tengo un short de bañado, Shadow.

Shadow: Pero yo sí –Abrí la puerta de atrás y saque un bolso negro.

Sonic: Siempre tienes todo planeado ¿no?- Cuestionó divertido.

Shadow: Siempre –Sonreí –Bien, bájate, nos iremos a cambiar –El asintió y se levantó de inmediato, cerré ambas puertas asegurando estas y comencé a caminar.

Pov Sonic-.

Me aferré más a la espalda de Shadow, sintiendo como el agua mojaba mis muslos, y parte de mi torso desnudo, sonreí, el sonido del mar me relajaba tremendamente.

Shadow se hundió llevándome a mí en su espalda, como si fuera un tiburón, me asuste un poco por lo cual caí de inmediato al mar, apenas mi cabeza salió nuevamente a la superficie oí su risa.

Sonic: ¡Idiota! ¡Me asustaste! –Exclame tratando de parecer enojado, sin embargo, la risa me delato.

Se acercó a mí rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos, la sangre comenzó a centrarse en mis mejillas, trague duro, poniéndome nervioso, se fue acercando más y más y cuando pensé que haría algo, me hundió nuevamente permitiendo que el agua salada se filtrara por mi boca.

Salí nuevamente a la superficie y comencé a darle pequeños golpes en los hombros, el reía de una forma descontrolada al igual que yo.

Tenía que hacerlo, perdón –Comentó Shadow entre risas.

Sonic: Bobo.

Shadow: Aun así, te agrado –Rio y luego suspiro –Ah, tengo hambre.

Sonic: Tú siempre tienes hambre.

Shadow: No siempre –Respondió–Anda, salgamos para ir a comer algo.

Sonic: Sí –Asentí y me aproxime a la orilla del mar con él.

Al pisar tierra y sentir el aire pasar por mi torso, me estire un poco y me sacudí como un perrito, el rio ante mi acción.

En ese momento, mi vista se centró en su abdomen, tape el mío con mis brazos, me veía tan insignificante a su lado, su abdomen estaba bien trabajado, sus brazos tenían algunos músculos y yo… bueno yo… yo soy yo.

Shadow: Bien, vamos –Tomo mi brazo y comenzamos a caminar.

Sonic: ¿Cream fue violada? –Susurre abriendo mis ojos –Pe… Pero… sí se ve tan… alegre.

Shadow: Fue violada cuando tenía 7 años, muchas veces, su papá la vendía a sus amigos, cuando ella tenía 9, su mamá, quien no sabía absolutamente nada, encontró unos dibujos de Cream , en donde expresaba todo eso, ya sabes, los niños hacen eso, a parte, sí tú le vez las piernas a Cream, las tiene llena de cicatrices, ella, para que no vieran los cortes en sus muñecas, se los hacía en los muslos.

Sonic: Dios que… fuerte.

Shadow: Lo es, es un tema que no tocamos, ahora, gracias a la justicia, ese cerdo esta tras las rejas, se fundirá allí –Asentí y mire mis brazos con suma detención, cada corte, tenía una historia, un día de sufrimiento pleno –Cream, luego de un tiempo, se recuperó, aunque a veces, en las noches sus pesadillas la despiertan, y comienza a gritar y llorar, patea todo, tiembla, suda, eso es lo que provoca en él el trauma.

Sonic: Comprendo… -Susurré –No me imagino el dolor y el trauma que es vivir una violación…

Shadow: Es horrible, terrible, pero, ahora, en estas últimas semanas, Cream ya ah estado saliendo de las pesadillas, ah estado más calmada, con el paso de los años ah ido bajando su trauma, ante tú no podía ponerle un dedo encima ya que temblaba y huía a su habitación encerrándose.

Sonic: Uno, ve a Cream , y no imagina aquello en su pasado.

Shadow: Lo sé, nadie lo imagina, Cream, a pesar de todo, se ah vuelto una niña muy dulce y tierna, ella muy divertida y a veces, cuando se requiere, es serio, realmente me alegra que ella avancé, yo la quiero mucho, es como una hermanita para mí.

Sonic: Eso me alegra –Mira hacía el cristal de la mesa, mi reflejo se veía, aunque algo distorsionado –A mi me gustaría tener una familia –Susurré –Desde que mi familia supo que me gustan los chicos, me dio la espalda.

Shadow: ¿Eres homosexual, Sonic? –Cuestiono Shadow con algo de asombro en sus palabras, reí un poco.

Sonic: ¿No se me nota acaso? –Alce mi vista terciándome con su mirada unos segundos, la desvíe a otro lado.

Shadow: Bueno, un poco –Inquirió riendo un poco –A mí, me gusta un chico –Confesó, clave mi vista en él.

Sonic: ¿Eres gay?

Shadow: No, no, soy Bisexual –Rio de lado.

Sonic: ¿Enserio?, realmente, no se te nota, pensé que eras heterosexual, muy heterosexual.

Shadow: No, no lo soy.

Sonic: Y, ¿Quién es el chico que te gusta?

Shadow: Es un chico muy lindo, aunque algo necio, pero, lamentablemente, el no me quiere.

Sonic: ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

Shadow: Porque se le nota.

Sonic: No sabes lo que una persona puede pensar, queridísimo, Shadow.

Shadow: Lo sé –Se estiró un poco y miro a ambo lados –Y a ti –Clavo su vista en mi -¿Te gusta alguien?

Sonic: No… una vez me enamore, pero fue algo bobo, creo que jamás me eh enamorado y no creo hacerlo.

Shadow: Todos debemos enamorarnos.

Sonic: Lo sé, pero, yo seré un caso especial –Reí a lo bajo –

Shadow: Quien sabe, Sonic, te puedes enamorar de quien menos te lo esperas.


End file.
